


Perchance to Dream

by Cheree_Cargill



Series: Diplomacy [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 20:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheree_Cargill/pseuds/Cheree_Cargill
Summary: Christine joins Ambassador Spock for a magical afternoon of love, then he has a proposal to her that she's unsure how to answer.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: The Star Trek characters are the property of Paramount Studios, Inc. The story contents are the creation and property of Cheree Cargill and is copyright (c) 2001 by Cheree Cargill. This story is Rated NC-17 for sexual situations. This is an Alternate Universe story and really doesn't have anything to do with anything in the established ST universe. Just strictly out of my warped imagination. This is the sequel to "Diplomacy".

 

I raised myself up and kissed him on the side of his face, putting one arm around his neck. I waited his reaction, expecting him to shove me away, but instead, his arms slipped around me and he drew me into a gentle embrace. When we pulled back, he did not remove his hands nor straighten to his full height.

"Come with me now," he whispered.

I glanced around, realizing that the suite was very quiet. "Where are the others?" I asked.

"On business. Only Saleth is here and he will not come unless I summon him."

"But your ... Companion," I argued, more out of form than conviction. "You brought _her_ here to help you with the _pon farr_."

Spock bent and captured my lips in a long, warm kiss before I could protest further. I melted against him, unable to resist him any longer. When he lifted his mouth from mine, he murmured, "I desire that _you_ help me. If you're willing..."

I could have denied him nothing at that point. In answer, I pulled away and then reached to take his hand in mine. Without another word, we turned and walked down the hall that led the way to his awaiting bed.

It was the same bed in which I had inadvertently seen him making love to T'Qallia just days before. It was even bigger than I realized. King-sized, four large posters marking the corners, veils draping from the canopy frame. Not at all Vulcan. The station ambassadorial quarters were furnished in the style of ancient Earth. And the blankets had been turned down already, in preparation. His valet must know his job very well, I thought, just a bit sardonically.

I now noticed the other furnishings in the room ... tables and chairs and sofas, all in the same style, wine-rich and dark. I was startled to see a brick fireplace on one wall and I walked toward the lively, crackling fire, stepping onto the thick rug spread before the hearth.

The fire gave no heat and Spock came to stand behind me. "It is a hologram," he explained. "It would be disaster to have an open fire on a space station. This is merely for atmosphere. However, I can increase the ambience." He touched a small pad on the wall and I felt heat now radiating from the flames and could even smell woodsmoke.

I felt the heat _he_ generated oh so close behind me and I was suddenly unsure of myself. I began to tremble and he slipped his large warm hands up to rest on my shoulders, reassuring and possessing me at the same time. I felt his breath on my neck and then his lips brushed against my skin.

"Do not be afraid," he whispered.

Afraid? If I was afraid, it was that I would awake and find this was only a dream. How many times had I dreamt it and found myself alone and aching for a man I could not have?

His fingers went to my upswept hair and began to remove the pins that held it. The heavy tresses fell about my shoulders and he smoothed his palms along their length, tangling in their strands and nuzzling into them. "I miss your hair being blonde," he said. "You were always like the sun to me. All the women in my life now are dark. Vulcan. I need you to be my sun again."

I closed my eyes and leaned back against him, his words like music.

He moved my hair aside and bent to the juncture of my neck and shoulder, his mouth hot and welcome there. My skin prickled up in response and I sighed softly. As he kissed and nibbled my skin, his hand found the closure to my dress and opened it, baring more of my shoulders and arms. He pushed the garment aside, his lips following easily.

Opened fully, the clothing fell away from me, puddling around my feet. His hands moved over my arms, branding me with their heat. Both hands then came up to cup my breasts, still clad in the silky undergarment I wore, and he massaged me gently, softly, his thumbs rubbing over my stiffening nipples. He was still attired in his cream-colored meditation robe but I could tell now that he had little, if anything, on beneath it. The way he pressed against my back informed me of that fact.

It excited me immeasurably and I turned, slipping my arms up around his neck. Our lips met lightly, tentatively, tasting, exploring. Tongues touched together in greeting, then moved into more intimate contact. For so long I had yearned to experience the sensation of his mouth on mine. So often I had dreamed about it, acted it out in my dreams. I could scarcely fathom that now his lips teased mine, giving me just enough to tantalize me but never enough for full satisfaction. Where had he learned to kiss like this? I wondered. Had those ten years on Vulcan been filled with nights of passion and carnal pleasures?

As he kissed me in this delightful, sensual manner, his fingers found the clasp on my bra and released it. The garment was swept away gently and dropped to the floor. I stepped out of my shoes and dress and kicked them away, all the while maintaining the oral exchanges that occupied us both. I loved the sensation of his large warm hands moving over me, seeming to burn a trail wherever they ventured. He stroked my back, my shoulders, covered my breasts, pinched and rubbed my nipples until they stood hard and turgid underneath his palms.

I searched for the seal on his robe but could not find it. The Vulcan garb was made differently. I fumbled for a moment, then he pulled away from me with a smile. "Let me," he said and slid his fingers down the front. Immediately, the seam opened and he was revealed to me.

Oh, how magnificent he was! How male! I could not tear my eyes away from him and I drank in his lean, powerful body. The dark hair covering his chest and stomach intrigued me and I dragged my fingers down through it, to his navel and then below. His parted robe had exposed his state of arousal and I could not look away. He was beautiful, so achingly masculine and I wanted to touch him, to feel that epitome of manhood firm in my fist. I involuntarily followed my instinct, reaching to stroke his wonderful maleness.

He stopped me by gently grasping my hand. "Not yet," he said. "We have time."

"Time! Oh, dear, the Undersecretary is waiting for me!" I exclaimed, pulling away from him. "He sent me for those papers!"

Spock turned his head slightly and spoke in a voice a bit louder than normal. "Saleth!"

"Yes, _sai_?" came a filtered voice from the wall intercom.

"Please deliver that signed portfolio of documents to Undersecretary von Augsburg and inform him that his assistant will be delayed indefinitely by my request."

"Yes, _sai_. At once."

Spock turned back to me. "Now we have time," he said and drew me back against him. He kissed me long and warmly for a moment, then said, "Come. I have something that you will like."

I laughed. "That's an understatement!" I glanced down at his partially undressed state and mine.

His eyebrow lifted in an amused expression I hadn't seen on him in too long a time. "Not that. Come." He took my hand and led me into the next room.

It was a palatial bathroom and at its center was a very large raised tub of white marble. It was big enough to accommodate about half a dozen people. The entire room looked like it belonged to a Roman emperor and was appointed with gold and teak. I stared at it, stunned. "Oh, my! Our suite didn't have anything like this!"

Spock walked across the carpeted floor and touched a control on the tub. Immediately steaming water began to pour into it. "Perhaps the Undersecretary's suite had something like it and you just never saw it. I have not used this tub during my time here. The expenditure of so much water rather offends my Vulcan sensibilities."

"It's all recycled," I reminded him. "It's not like they're just going to dump it out a drain."

"Yes, I know." He came back toward me, smiling. "Would you like a glass of wine?"

"Yes, that would be wonderful." I was a little self-conscious standing there with him, dressed only in my underpants and him in that open robe. I crossed my arms over my breasts.

He smiled again at me and said, "Computer, two glasses of _taqal_ , chilled."

The room's replicator immediately produced two tall flutes of clear greenish liquid, tiny bubbles rising within it, and slight condensation forming on the sides of the glass. Spock took both and handed one to me. I sipped it and laughed in delight at the taste and sensation.

"It's wonderful!"

He took a small sip, his eyes never leaving me. "From the royal vineyards," he said. With his free hand, he then gathered me to him once more and reclaimed my mouth, his tongue lightly seeking entry. He tasted of sweet wine and I opened my mouth to drink him in. In response, he sank harder against me, his kiss gaining heat. Behind us, the water in the tub shut off automatically, having reached the proper level.

I broke our kiss just enough to open my eyes and set my wine glass on the counter, then sank back against him, putting both arms around his neck. For several moments, we exchanged increasingly fervent kisses, at some point during which he also set down his glass and crushed me against him in a full embrace. Our tongues fenced and explored and I could feel the increasing hardness of his excitement pressing into my belly.

 


	2. Chapter 2

I found the edges of his robe and pushed them off his shoulders, a process he aided by quickly shrugging out of the garment and letting it fall. Now completely naked, his hot skin seared my cooler body and his mouth began to travel down my throat and then between my breasts. His knees bent as he sank down to follow his lips and then he hooked his fingers into the obstacle of my panties and divested me of my one remaining piece of clothing.

I obligingly stepped out of it, breathless as his mouth maneuvered down my abdomen to my thighs. His hands directed me to step farther apart and then I felt his hot breath against my nether lips. He kissed and flicked his tongue against the soft, moist area, his fingertips coaxing my legs apart.

I could do nothing but open to him and immediately his tongue slipped into the cleft of my sensitive mound, rubbing against the responsive center of my womanhood. I gasped and nearly fell as he licked me there, over and over. I leaned back against the countertop and braced myself, giving him better access. He sucked gently as his fingers tickled and caressed me.

I was dizzy from the sensation of it, but then he raised his head and stood, drawing me back to him. Our naked bodies came fully together for the first time and we kissed with desperate excitement. Tasting myself on his lips, mingled with the wine, I felt close to exploding with desire. I wanted him right then and there, but he moved away and took my hand in his. Retrieving our wine glasses, he guided me toward the huge tub.

There were carpeted steps leading to its edge and he handed me carefully over into the water, making sure I did not slip, then stepped in as well. The tub was deep, with a seat all the way around it. Seated, the steamy water came waist-deep. Standing in the deeper middle, it reached chest-high.

He took me there at first, a look of delight on his face as my full breasts floated buoyantly. He stooped and kissed them, running his fingertips along their sides to the tips. My nipples were extended to their full measure, swollen with arousal, and he focused his attention there. Caressing, fondling, gently pulling, he roused me even more, until I was groaning. Then he slipped his palm underneath one breast and supported it as he dribbled a little wine over the surface, the cool liquid making me shiver. Quickly, he bent and took the nipple into his mouth, sucking and working his tongue just hard enough that he stayed on the pleasant side of pain. Then he moved and did the other one. Back and forth he went, sometimes pushing them together and squeezing, laving his tongue over both at once.

Finally I couldn't stand it anymore and stopped him, holding his face between both my hands and bringing him up to meet my frantic kisses. He clutched me hard to him once again, his own urgency very evident. After a few seconds, he surprised me by backing up until the backs of his legs met the bench. He sat, still holding me, and pulled me with him.

I understood and straddled his lap, my legs on either side of his hips, my knees bent back along his thighs. His rigid cock nudged between my labia, seeking, and I reached down into the water to grasp him, stroking him along his full length. He was like velvet over steel, hot as newly forged iron, throbbing with eagerness and need. His face was flushed, his gaze intent on mine.

"If you only knew how long I've wanted you," I whispered, rubbing him along the valley of my sex, even underwater slick with my body's copious lubrication. "How many times I've dreamed of being here."

"Then do not wait any longer," he murmured back, his deep voice rough and full of desire. "I have longed for this moment as well. Please. I want you now!"

I didn't wait. I guided him into position against my opening and released him. It was all he needed. With an upward shove, he pushed inside me and I reciprocated by thrusting my hips forward to meet him. He sank deep within me and I caught my breath at the incredible sensation. He shifted slightly and took hold of my hips, holding me against him as he lifted his body beneath me once more. This time he seated himself completely and we were inexorably joined.

I thought I would faint as we began to move as one. His hardness within me, pumping upward, filling me with his incredible heat was almost more than I could stand. His eyes never left mine, although at last, I threw back my head and gave voice to my ecstasy.

His hands moved up to cover my breasts, massaging, pinching my nipples, while I clutched his shoulders for support. At last, I felt his pounding cock harden even more within me and the rhythm of his thrusts changed slightly, become more intense and even deeper. Then he gave a groan and a hard shudder and I felt his explosive release within me. He pulsed three, four, five times then relaxed beneath my convulsing body. I too slumped and fell against him, spent.

We sat for a long moment, breathing with effort, then I sat up and gazed down at his flushed, wonder-infused face. I kissed him tenderly. "Why didn't we do this when we were on the _Enterprise_?" I asked softly.

"Because I was a fool then," he answered, pulling me into a gentle embrace. "I knew nothing of love or the joy of a woman's touch. I knew only duty and the denial of my nature."

I laughed softly and kissed the tip of his ear. "Don't you remember what you told me once? About protesting against our natures?"

"But I was still buried in duty," he responded, nuzzling my neck. He was still lodged within me and I could feel his penis throb as he began to harden once more.

"Didn't you want me then?" I persisted, tickling his ear with my tongue. The pulsing within me increased and I felt my body answer it.

"More than you might guess. But I could not even touch you then." He nibbled his way back up my throat. "If I had, I could not have controlled myself. You would not have left my cabin."

I laughed in delight. "But you did touch me. Don't you remember? When you wiped that tear away from my face?"

"And why do you think I sent you away so quickly?" he retorted, his lips now on my face. "That hint of contact nearly undid me. I was betrothed to another. On my way home to her. If you hadn't gone when you did, the consequences would have been ... difficult."

I drew back and looked down into the face I loved so much, alien and exotic, filled with angles and planes that time had changed so little. His eyes still held me irresistibly, their dark mahogany and sweeping brows drawing me into their depths. I caressed his face between my hands. "I would have gone through anything for you," I whispered.

"I know you would have," he answered seriously. "And I could not allow you to go through so much. It would have destroyed you. Don't you realize that if I had taken you that night in my cabin, it could have cost you your life?"

I drew back a little. "What? How?"

"T'Pring would have been within her right to demand a challenge. A fight to the death. You would not have been able to defeat her."

The prospect chilled me. I couldn't imagine what it would be like to face an enraged Vulcan fighting for her mate. I wasn't sure I would have been _that_ brave, even for Spock. He seemed to read my thoughts and pulled me down to him, kissing me long and fully, not with the leaping fire of sexual passion but with the steady flame of love. When his lips finally lifted from mine, he said, "We are fortunate that she is dead now and I am free to choose my own consort." He kissed me again then said, "Let's get out of the tub. I want to feel you lying against me in bed."

"Oh, yes," I murmured and kissed him thoroughly in answer before we did so.

 


	3. Chapter 3

He lifted me to my feet then got up himself, helped me out of the hot tub and handed me a large soft towel. He took another and began to dry me, rubbing gently but making sure he missed nothing. I tried to be as complete as he was. The contact made us both extremely excited and, by the time we were finished, he had an impressive erection.

A sudden idea struck me and I retrieved my wine glass, taking a sip of the cool liquid, but holding it in my mouth rather than swallowing it. Then I quickly sank down before him and took hold of his stiff rod. Before he could react, I placed my lips against the smooth head and slipped him inside.

I thought his knees would buckle as his heated erection was enveloped by the twin sensations of cool wine and warm tongue. He had to reach behind him and seize the countertop to steady himself. And I thought he was going to come right then and there from the groan that escaped his throat.

As I worked him against the roof of my mouth, I was forced to gulp down the wine or lose it and that sensation, too, caused his legs to quiver. He reached down and laid a hand atop my head, his fingers tangling in my hair, gasping, "By Heya's fire, Christine! I cannot hold back much longer! Unless you want more than wine to swallow, you had better stop immediately!"

I released him and looked up the length of his body, his stomach muscles tight and his chest expanding and contracting quickly. His eyes were squeezed closed as he fought to maintain mastery of his body. His erection was enormous, throbbing with full arousal, and I very nearly dived back onto him to finish what I had started, but clearly he wanted something else and I contained my hunger to see what he had in mind.

He opened his eyes and looked down at me, still kneeling at his feet, and pulled me up to face him. His lips came down hard on mine and he crushed me hard against him, almost squeezing the breath out of me, the hot, hard column of his cock pressed into my stomach, nearly burning me with its fiery presence. Then abruptly I found my feet coming up off the floor as he swept me up in his arms. I am a tall, well-built woman, but he carried me as if I weighed nothing at all and crossed the bedroom in quick strides to deposit me onto the big canopied bed that waited there.

He followed me down with a smooth motion and drew the sheets over our lower bodies even as he took me again in his arms. Once more our mouths met in a feverish, searching kiss, hands seeking and holding the other, and in the process he rolled me over onto my back, his body following the same motion. I eagerly spread my legs to give him the access he sought and immediately felt his seeking staff lodge into my opening. I had teased him so close to the edge of endurance that he had no desire to restrain himself any longer. Nor did I want him to wait. I had waited much too long for him as it was. All those years of loneliness, of dreaming of him, of fantasizing this moment.

"Yes," I whispered against his mouth. "Oh, Spock, now!"

He raised his head and shifted his position, then hefted himself forward, almost in slow motion. It was absolutely exquisite! I thought he had felt good during our first time in the hot tub, but it was nothing compared to this. I felt every inch of him slide into me, deeper and deeper until I felt he would pierce my very heart.

I nearly screamed when I felt him reach my cervix, not out of pain but from an orgasm that lifted my hips up off the bed as I arched underneath him, my nails digging into his solid back muscles. His strength was overwhelming, and yet he was unbelievably tender, knowing thoroughly the extent of his power.

He paused, fully inside me, but not moving, allowing me to come down from the sexual high I was experiencing. When I began to relax a bit and was once more nestled between him and the bed, he began to push his hips forward gently, the motion small but sending me soaring once more. Slowly, he stepped up the pace, thrusting more forcefully. I brought my legs up and wrapped them around his hips, hanging onto him, my breath coming in short bursts as I held my fevered gaze on his.

His thrusts became drives and I could see the building strain on his face as he worked his hips hard against mine. Sweat was rolling off me now, my body slick against his still dry skin, and I was sure I was bringing blood as my nails anchored themselves in his back.

Then his eyes squeezed shut and a deep gasp escaped his grimacing lips. He slammed deep within me and held there, trembling with effort, and in the next instant I felt the hot gush of his torrent shoot into me. It was more than I could bear. Throwing my head back, I rode the crest of that flood tide until I thought I would pass out from the indescribable ecstasy of it.

It seemed an eternity before I came back to myself, limp and weak with Spock still lying atop me, his breath coming hard and fast against my cheek. I sighed deeply and that roused him a bit. He lifted himself off me and moved to one side, lowering himself down close beside me, drawing me close.

I tingled all over as aftershocks of the orgasm surged back and forth through my body. Between my legs, I throbbed and still felt engorged and yet empty at the same time. I nuzzled beneath his chin and slipped my arm across his ribs, snuggling against him. It felt so right to be here with him, as if I'd always been in his arms, drowsy from the aftermath of his love.

Lifting my face, I kissed him lightly, then closed my eyes again. Nothing mattered at all to me except the security of his arms around me, the warmth of his chest against my cheek, the smell of his skin and his wonderful masculine scent. I wanted him again immediately, but he stroked my damp hair and kissed the top of my head. "Soon, my insatiable one. Even Vulcans must rest and recover."

I chuckled. "I'm not going anywhere," I murmured, nuzzling into the wonderful dark fur covering his chest. It tickled my nose, but I couldn't get enough of it. I kissed him there again and again, running the tip of my tongue up through the crisp black hair.

Finally, he slipped his fingertips under my chin and lifted my face up, his eyes shining with amusement. "I find this delightful, but I still must rest! Teasing me unmercifully will not engender a faster erection than I am normally able to achieve following such vigorous intercourse! I am not a young man any longer, Christine."

"Pooh!" I retorted playfully. "You've not even 50 yet. I'll bet if I went down on you again, you'd get hard pretty quick."

"Undoubtedly my reaction would be a quick erection, but it would likely be followed by a quick deflation, too," he answered with exaggerated fatigue in his voice. "Please, allow me simply to hold you and enjoy this moment for a little while longer. I promise you that you will know without a doubt when I am recovered sufficiently to resume our amorous activities."

"Mmmmm ... fair enough," I answered and snuggled against him. The last thing I remember him saying was, "Computer, turn out lights", then I fell asleep enfolded in his arms.

* * *

 


	4. Chapter 4

I awoke to the sensation of a soft tickling in my pubic region. It felt deliciously sensual and I soon realized that it was Spock's fingertips stroking me with the lightest of touches. I arched up in response and the exciting sensation slipped into the cleft of my labia, just barely in contact with my clitoris, moving in gentle circles that shot fire through my veins.

Groaning, I opened my eyes and looked up at him. He was lying propped on a bent elbow, the other hand gently exploring me, and his dark eyes held a mischievous sense of fun that brought an answering smile to my lips.

"I am recovered," he said. "Would you like to continue with our activities?"

In answer, I moved into his embrace, lifting my leg up over his thigh to give him better access to my hungry center. As our lips came together, his fingertips moved a little deeper, slipping up and down in their delightful caresses. Sighing against his mouth, I touched my tongue against his lips and he readily opened to allow me entry, his own hot tongue playfully dancing against mine.

We continued this way for some minutes, then I worked my hand down between us, palm against his abdomen and through the rough pubic hair at its base, until I encountered the strong, thick shaft jutting out proudly there.

I took him in my grasp and stroked him, loving the feel of him, so quintessentially masculine that it made my flesh quiver in eagerness. I brought him into place between my legs, rubbing the smooth, bulbous head against my swollen nub, dipping him into the flow of hot oil to smooth the way of entry.

He chuckled deep in his throat and pulled away from me. "Slowly," he admonished me. "Allow our time together to last."

Rolling me onto my back, he brought his lips down onto the trembling veins of my throat, sucking gently and nipping at the tender skin there. Then his mouth moved lower, his kisses covering my shoulders and across my chest, down my sternum and between my breasts until I felt gooseflesh rise from the tickling of the stubble on his chin as he nuzzled into my stomach. Bringing my hands up, I slid them across his cheeks, feeling the roughness there, too. I'd never seen him anything but meticulously clean-shaven and this primal evidence of his maleness sent a surge of arousal through me.

He must have felt it go through me, for he raised his head and peered up at me. "Shall I shave before we continue?" he asked in amusement.

"No!" I answered breathlessly. "Oh, it's wonderful!"

He lowered his head once more, this time bringing his mouth down on my right breast, his large land spreading to cover my left one. It was exquisite. He kissed, licked, sucked the whole of my nipple and areola into his mouth, nursing me like a babe while his hand squeezed and massaged me into full arousal. When I thought I would scream from the pleasure and pain of it, he shifted to repeat his oral ministrations and suckled me hard on my other breast.

I was bucking up against him now, wanting him in me or at least to touch me again in the congested, inflamed core of my womanhood. I throbbed madly with emptiness, a hollowness that could only be filled when the sword of his maleness matched itself to the sheath of my femininity.

I buried my fingers in his thick black hair, stroked the tips of his ears, panted wildly underneath his still working mouth. "Spock!" I groaned. "Oh, god, please! I need you _now_!"

But instead of complying, he shifted lower, kissing his way across my stomach and abdomen, pausing to tease my navel with the tip of his tongue, then he was between my spread legs and was lowering his face to the heart of my sex.

The sensation when he kissed me there nearly caused me to black out. My entire being seemed to explode with adrenalin and for a moment, I barely knew what he was doing. When I caught my breath a bit, I looked down the length of my body to his raven head, moving purposefully between my thighs. He had slipped his palms underneath my buttocks, lifting me to him, and his tongue slid up and down between my labia, lapping at my juices, sucking at my clitoris, dipping into my gushing well to catch every precious drop and lave me with it.

A long keening gasp escaped my throat and I reached over my head with both hands to clutch at the big, soft pillows supporting me, digging my fingers deep into their plush richness. My whole body began to shake uncontrollably as the adrenalin peaked and suddenly I felt as if my heart had imploded, the rapturous release lifting my hips up reflexively. Spock held me fast, never stopping his hungry manipulations.

Still gripping the pillow with one hand, I brought my other one down to grasp and squeeze my breast for a moment, then moved it to seize a handful of Spock's silky black hair, gripping hard.

"Ow! Christine!" he said in a pained voice, lifting his face my body. "Please! You're pulling!"

Jolted me back to awareness, I hastily released him. "Oh, I'm so sorry!"

It brought me back down to earth a bit. Breathing hard and still trembling violently from the orgasm, I looked down at him, his face flushed and intent, his beautiful dark eyes locked on mine. There was a slightly feral expression on his face as he gazed at me and I knew that he was done with foreplay.

As if reading my thoughts, he got up into a kneeling position, still between my thighs, and hefted my hips onto his lap, my legs spread widely on either side of him. It put my hips higher than my head, but the position caused a thrill of anticipation to go through me. I was open fully to him, almost lewdly so, and his huge erection extended to its full length above my gaping sex. I knew instinctively that I was to stay passive this time and let him be in full control.

For a long moment, our gazes stayed locked, understanding passing between us, then he reached down and took hold of himself to guide his penis to its destination. But instead of bringing it to my vagina, he brought the glans into contact with my clit, head to head so to speak, and began to move his hips in a tight, controlled motion. It caused another jolt of renewing arousal to shake me. Pleased with my reaction, he picked up the pace just a bit, until I was moaning and writhing beneath him. Unable to stand it any longer, I stretched my hand down and laid my fingertips atop the smooth head of his cock, now coated slick with a mixture of my juices and his pre-cum.

He was still holding the shaft of his rod with his right hand, but he covered my hand with his left, pressing gently down against our undulating genitals, allowing us both to feel the hot flesh rubbing vigorously together.

I was moaning uncontrollably and rapidly approaching another climax when he pulled back from me. The sudden absence of his burning contact jarred me back once more. I stared at him in bewilderment and lust, clearly asking why he had stopped, but then I saw that it was far from over. He was repositioning himself slightly and this time he was setting himself for entry.

I watched in hungry fascination as the thick column was dipped into place between my legs and my whole body tightened as the firm, slick head pressed into my eager opening. Lodged into me now, he grasped my thighs and brought his dark gaze back to rest on mine. As I watched, his hips pushed forward, slowly, inexorably, leaving me breathless with anticipation.

Then, with a sharp lunge, he was inside me. Just the head, just past the rim of my vagina, and there he paused, allowing me to fully savor his sudden presence within my engorged sheath. It was maddening and wonderful all at the same time. It drove me nearly berserk with wanting, for the part of me that was not filled by him was screaming for that hot, masculine shaft of flesh to slam the rest of the way inside me.

He had other plans. His hips pressed forward again and with great deliberation, he buried himself completely within me, as deep as he could, until his pubis ground into mine and I could feel his testicles lying hot against my bottom. There, he paused once more, holding absolutely still until I thought I would go mad.

His eyes still holding mine, he withdrew himself, again almost in slow motion, making sure that my incredibly sensitized interior registered every centimeter of his passage. He paused yet again with the head still in me and then he began all over again. Slowly in ... pause ... slowly out ... pause ... repeat the entire action over and over ... until I thought I was at the end of my endurance.

I was bucking madly now, rubbing and squeezing my own breasts, so lost in a blood red haze of lust that I barely registered when his pace increased. When I finally opened my eyes and looked at him, I saw that he was no longer so calm and collected as he had been. There was a film of dew on his upper lip and the edges of his raven-dark hair were clinging to the moisture covering his face. He was breathing heavily, too, his jaw clenched as he worked at maintaining command of himself.

I reached for him and our hands came together, palm to palm, our fingers locking together. Anchored, his thrusts became harder, less controlled, and reflexively I began to pulled my upper torso toward him, off the bed.

He comprehended instantly what I wanted and virtually yanked me upright, settling me astraddle his lap, his erection plunging into me even deeper than I thought possible. In the next instant, his arms were around me, crushing me against him, his mouth devouring mine, tongue pushing into the depths of my mouth. I met him move for move, matched his thrusts with my own, our bodies syncing into perfect rhythm with one another. My fingers tangled in his hair, stroked his neck, his back, caressed the alien points of his ears, while my lips and tongue dueled frantically with his.

His right hand had been splayed against the back of my head and now suddenly it moved to my face. His strong fingers swiftly found their targets and dug into my temple and cheek, so hard it was painful, but I scarcely noticed. Instinctively, I opened my mind to him, as I had opened my body.

There was a dizzying whirl of vertigo ... and abruptly we were together. It was the most incredible thing I've ever felt. Even when he was hidden in my mind by Sargon, even then he was shielded from me, giving me only the barest glimpse of himself as we passed in transition. This was much different. It was like we had melded into one being, in one skin. He was in me and I was inside him, feeling everything he felt, experiencing our lovemaking from his point of view.

His heart beat in my chest, his blood coursed through my veins, his breath sang in and out of my lungs. And I felt the gathering tension in his groin, the grip of my body on his cock, the unbearable emotional paroxysm building rapidly to culmination.

I cried out and pulled him farther into my soul and with that his entire being seemed to flash into light. The coiled spring in his gut turned loose and he launched himself up underneath me, all his nerve endings in rapturous outcry as he exploded within me. I felt the hot semen rush through his penis and burst free against my womb, felt his entire body shudder as it did so, felt the blast of ecstasy that took him, leaving him gasping against my mouth.

For eons we hung there, one, joined in every way possible. Then his breath came as a sigh, brushing my open lips like a warm breeze, and with a gentle kiss, he dissolved the meld and opened his eyes to look at me. I was still sitting astride him, his fading erection still within me, but we were both sated, utterly consumed.

Without speaking, we disengaged and lay back onto the mussed sheets, side by side, close but no longer touching. For a long time, neither of us spoke, lying simply in companionable silence. There was no need for speech now. Something had passed between us that went beyond words.

His hand crept out and found mine, engulfed my fingers in his strong, tender grasp. A feeling came over me like being submerged in warm honey, a feeling of serenity and safety such as I'd seldom known. I turned my head to look at him and found his gaze already on me, the emotion that he kept so well hidden now suffusing the deep mahogany of his eyes.

With a sigh of contentment and joy, I turned on my side and once more went into his arms.

* * *

 


	5. Chapter 5

We lay for some time in the company of each other's arms, simply savoring the beat of the other's heart, the warmth of skin against skin, the sound and feel of breath exhaled lazily against hair and neck. I had no idea what time it was and, frankly, I didn't care. I was enfolded in Spock's embrace and that was all that mattered to me. I had dreamed of this moment from the time I met him and had long ago given up on ever seeing its reality. Now I found it hard to believe that this was indeed happening and was not simply another vivid fantasy in a long series of illusions.

But I couldn't deny the solid masculine muscles underneath my fingers, the scratch of stubble as he nuzzled my cheek, the preternatural heat of his body pressed against mine. I could still feel the ghost of him inside me, his presence in my mind. This was no dream I was experiencing. I could still feel the wet evidence of his presence between my legs, could still detect the warm musky scent of his essence, the little tingling ache within me where he had so recently lain. The thought of his solid masculinity filling me caused a tremor to run through my very core and made me tighten slightly in anticipation. I wanted him again, wanted his body moving above mine while I peered up into those incredible dark eyes, speaking our hearts in complete understanding.

As if he were reading my thoughts, he kissed my forehead and asked, "Are you hungry?"

I wriggled against him and made a contented sound in my throat. "I am always hungry for you!" I murmured. I made to throw my leg over his thigh in open encouragement.

"No, no," he answered, his voice bordering on a deep chuckle. "Would you like me to have food brought?" My stomach growled softly in response. "I take it that was a 'yes'," he said.

Once I thought about it, I _was_ ready for a meal. I hadn't eaten since breakfast and I didn't know what time it was, although I realized it must be near dinnertime. I backed off a bit and replied, "All right. Yes, that would be nice."

Rolling over onto his back, one arm still underneath my shoulders and holding me close, he spoke into the intercom set into the bedside table. "Saleth?"

"Yes, _sai_?" came the immediate response.

"Have refreshments brought to my chamber. _Hiralin_ , _tikh kreyla, p'tasy_ , an assortment of fruits and cakes."

"At once, _sai_ ," Saleth replied and switched off.

"What was that you ordered?" I asked Spock.

"A light meal," he responded. "I think you will enjoy it." Almost before he finished speaking, there was a soft knock at the door. Spock answered with a Vulcan word and it opened to admit his valet and two female servants bearing silver trays.

I cringed down into the bed and drew the blankets up to my chin, mortified at having these other Vulcans see me naked in such a compromising position with their master. But Spock didn't seem to think anything of it and, indeed, the servants acted as if there was nothing unusual about being summoned to Spock's quarters when he was in bed with a woman. For all I knew it was a common occurrence with him, but it made me very uneasy while they were there and setting up the trays on low tables before the fireplace.

They exited as quietly as they had come and closed the door behind them. Spock got out of bed and went into the bathroom area for a moment. When he emerged, he was wearing his cream colored robe, now sealed once more, and had a wine-colored one in his hand, which he brought to me.

"Thanks," I said and slipped it on, tying it at the waist.

"Come, have something to eat," he invited me, holding out his hand, palm up. I placed my hand in his and allowed him to lead me to the big plush rug before the fireplace. There we settled ourselves and for the next hour enjoyed the Vulcan equivalent of high tea.

A very sensual Vulcan equivalent of high tea, as it turned out, for it wasn't long before we were feeding each other the tidbits of fruit and cheese, little bite-sized cakes and crackers topped with dabs of delicious cream, washing it down with steaming herbal tea that refreshed the palate and complemented each separate food.

As we progressed, we took turns sucking and licking cream from each other's fingers, pulling them one by one into each other's mouths and working them blissfully with tongues and lips. I fed him a bite of cake and then immediately followed with my mouth against his, running the tip of my tongue over his lips and sharing the crumbs. He swallowed and then thrust his tongue back between my lips, allowing me to taste the sweetness still clinging there.

It dissolved into a kiss that ultimately left me lying beneath him on the thick rug, his mouth devouring mine, his hands pulling open my robe until I felt one broad palm engulf my breast. His lips moved down my throat until he reached my bared flesh and then he latched onto it with an almost ferocious hunger, pulling the whole tip into his mouth and sucking until I nearly cried out in pain.

But he knew what he was doing, for he then bared my other breast and moved to repeat his actions there. When he was done and lifted his head, both nipples were standing turgidly erect, rosy and swollen and he then reached for a little vessel of sweet cream and dripped the cool white sauce liberally on each heated nipple. As the cream slowly dribbled down the full globes of my breasts, he gently and thoroughly licked each one clean, chasing the cream into the hollow of my chest, into the creases, lifting my breasts to reach there, running his tongue over and over my nipples until I wanted to cry out loud from the sensation.

Opening my robe further, he exposed my stomach and here he dripped cream into my navel, diligently licking me clean with his tongue, making me laugh as he hit ticklish spots.

My heart was pounding with excitement as he finally opened my robe fully and posed me with bent, upright knees, spreading my thighs to open me to his inspection. I could barely breathe as I wondered if he was actually going to continue his game, then my question was answered as he poised his little bowl and dripped a thin stream of the sweet sauce onto my genitals.

I jumped as the cool liquid hit my clitoris, then shuddered in delight as I felt it run down between my labia. The sensation nearly brought an orgasm with it, but it was nothing to the feeling a moment later when he bent to his task and meticulously licked me clean, his talented tongue probing into every crevice and fold, missing not a drop. As he worked his way up my quivering sex, he drove me nearly to the point of madness. I came explosively when he finally reached my swollen nub and sucked it into his mouth.

"Oh, god, Spock!" I moaned as I arched up to him. "Oh, please, don't tease me anymore! I need you!"

As he raised his head, I could see that his face was flushed and his eyes fevered. He had reached the point of no return as well.

Quickly, he moved back until he was kneeling between my spread thighs and ran his fingers down the seam of his robe, opening it. The garment parted cleanly and his eager, heated erection sprang into view, fully extended and ready to plunge into me once more.

But he paused for a second then reached down and grasped one arm, compelling me over onto my hands and knees, facing away from him. Instantly I knew his intentions and was pulsing with excitement as he flipped my robe up out of the way, baring my bottom, and moved into position behind me.

With care he spread my legs a bit farther apart and set himself into place, holding my hips steady. Then, with a hard drive and a grunt of effort, he plunged into my vagina, filling me almost completely with that one lunge. It took my breath away and I panted frantically as he rammed himself fully inside me. He felt even bigger than before as he began to shove himself into me with fast, steady thrusts. It was savage, almost animal-like, and I nearly screamed as my body responded in full. His hands found my hanging breasts and grasped them with barely contained strength, squeezing until I finally reached up and covered one of his hands with mine, imploring him through my touch to slacken his hold.

He complied, but that hand dragged down my stomach to end between my legs, rubbing and fondling my engorged clitoris. My arms were shaking now from weakness and I sank down onto my elbows, resting my forehead against the rug, my rear still elevated and once more steadied within his firm grasp, his pelvis slamming into mine with such force that he was almost lifting my knees off the floor with each impact.

I didn't know how much longer I could stand it, because I felt a scream of pure, primal lust building in my throat, tied with the unbelievable orgasm building in my gut. Spock was nearly there, too. I could tell by the hard intensity of his thrusts, the way his fingers dug into my hips, the way his breath erupted from his lungs with each forceful blow of his massive erection into my depths.

Then he gave a groan of pure, climactic surrender and rammed himself into me one final time. I felt his release explode within me, filling me with its liquid heat, and I let go as well, my whole world shrinking to that moment, that pinpoint inside me, that joining of two souls into one rapturous supernova of frenzy.

I didn't even feel us collapse onto the rug. I only knew that when I next opened my eyes, I was staring into the holographic fire, Spock's body still spooned against me, his arms still around me in a protective embrace. I was soaked with sweat, my open, bunched up robe fairly dripping with it, my hair clinging to my face and neck.

Together our heated bodies seemed to generate more heat than the artificial fire. Steam was practically rising from the evaporating sweat as we lay there, panting, enervated with satiation. I felt him move my hair off my neck and then his lips were wandering lightly over my skin, kissing away the salty moisture.

"Come back with me," he whispered against my ear.

"Where?" I answered, still unable to think.

"To Vulcan. Come back with me to ShiKahr. Stay with me, Christine." His mouth traveled down my shoulder, maneuvering the robe away and teasing the bare skin.

 


	6. Chapter 6

I thought my heart would burst. Closing my eyes, I leaned back into his embrace and let my soul sing. It was a fantasy long since put aside, a pipe dream of a lonely, lovesick woman. I had spent hours during our service in Starfleet, pretending to be his wife, dreaming of the children we would have together, having him sweep me away into an exotic alien world. Over time the dream tempered into something quieter and more domestic ... exchanging glances over morning toast, walking in the garden at sunset and discussing landscaping plans, working together on shared interests, going through the good and bad of two lives joined into one.

I had closed the door on that dream ten years before, when he was called back to Vulcan and I left Starfleet to pursue a career in medicine. He had spent the ensuing years in Vulcan internal politics and I had become close friends with a brilliant doctor with whom I worked, Hansl von Augsburg. He had powerful friends on the Federation Council and, when he was appointed to a diplomatic post, he asked me to join him. I was looking for a new challenge by then and accepted, never knowing where that path was leading me.

And it had led me full circle, to the fulfillment of a forgotten dream. I was right back to the fantasy ... only this time it was real.

I twisted in Spock's arms until I was facing him. "Do you mean it?" I asked, scarcely able to speak.

"Yes, of course," he replied. "I would not have asked you otherwise." He brought his lips to mine and for a long moment, we exchanged a deep, searching kiss. When he lifted his mouth from mine, he said softly, "I want you to come back with me. To be my _k'war'ma'khon_. My _t'hy'la_."

I knew the last word he said. It meant "beloved" or "darling" and the other Vulcan word slipped past me too fast to register. Overcome with happiness, I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him soundly and thoroughly. When we came up for air, I was beaming with joy. "Oh, yes, Spock, yes. I will be so honored to be your wife!"

I could see the minute change in his expression as soon as I said it. He gazed into my eyes for a long moment, then gently he answered, "I cannot marry you, Christine. I am forbidden to do so."

I felt the floor fall out from under me. "But ... you just asked me..."

His gaze dropped and when he looked back a second later, his eyes were dark with pain. "I did not ask you to be my _aduna_. My wife. I asked that you come back with me to be my _k'war'ma'khon_ _t'hyla_. My ... um ... I suppose it best translates as 'beloved family member'."

"I don't understand," I answered, thoroughly confused and still feeling like I'd been kicked in the stomach. I pulled back from him and sat up, drawing my robe closed around me.

He did the same, looking decidedly uncomfortable. After a moment, he rose and paced off toward the bed, his hands clasped behind his back and his head lowered as he thought about what to say to me. Turning, he came back to where I still sat on the rug. Bending, he caught my hands and pulled me to my feet. "Please, sit in a chair, if you will," he said. "This is better said under those circumstances."

I obliged him, just as long as I could sit. I didn't think my legs would hold me at the moment.

He sat on the small divan and rested his elbows on his thighs, his hands folded loosely together before him. "I must explain to you," he began. "Since our reunion during this conference, I have discovered how much I missed having you in my life. The past decade has been one of hard politics and internal struggle in order to take my rightful place as T'Pau's heir on the Council. During that period, I had no time to consider taking a mate or pursuing more than the most basic of sexual needs." His hands tightened for a second then he went on. "As part of the compromises and negotiations I was forced to make to avoid a coup that would oust me as it did my father--"

"What?!" I interrupted him, startled and sitting up straight in my chair. "But your father died in a speeder accident!"

Spock looked up at me, his face grim. "Accidents can be arranged, Christine."

I could feel the blood drain out of my face. "You don't mean to imply..."

"There are many on Vulcan who have no love for the Federation or Terrans," Spock answered. "Sarek had enemies among the Great Houses. There was always great resentment that Sarek married a _qomi_ and, when it looked as if T'Pau was on her deathbed and he would inherit ... they acted to prevent it."

I was trembling despite myself. "But you ... you're half human. Won't they... ?"

Spock stood up and began to pace again. "As I was saying, I was forced into many compromises in order to come into line for the First Council Seat. One of those compromises was that my wife would be a full Vulcan, chosen from among the highest levels of the Great. There are to be no more humans in our line."

"But, what about your mother? What will happen to her?" I asked, coming to stand beside him.

He sighed. "She will be honored always as my mother, but she is to be kept from public sight and ... her Terran blood is not to be passed farther in my line."

I blinked. "But ... how is that possible, Spock?" I asked. "If you have children, there will always be human blood in them."

He shook his head. "No. What my mother does not know is that the geneticists will remove from my offspring as much of their _qomi_ heritage as possible. This will be done with each generation until there is no more human DNA present. My grandchildren or great-grandchildren will become once more fully Vulcan."

I could feel tears beginning to form in my eyes now, for myself and for Amanda and for all those unborn children. And for Spock, too. "But I'm still confused," I said. "Where do I fit into this?"

He sighed once more and reached up to rest his large hands on my shoulders, gently, caressingly. His eyes were dark and depthless, pulling me into their mahogany pools. "I cannot marry you, Christine," he said in a rough whisper, "but I need you by my side. There is a tradition among the ruling houses that allows a man to have a consort other than his wife. She is called the Greatly Beloved. When a man is married to a woman for political reasons and he finds no love or affinity with her, the union's only purpose, to produce an heir for both lines, he may take a second wife, as it were ... the woman he truly desires. She becomes his _t'hy'la_. His friend ... his lover ... the heartblood of his soul."

He stopped and gazed at me for a long moment, his eyes searching my face. "Christine, you are _my_ heartblood. I realized it this evening. I need you with me. I need your warmth and caring, your humor and wisdom, your passion and tenderness. I cannot make you my bonded wife, but I desperately need you nonetheless. Please say yes. Please come back with me."

I was stunned into silence by all that he had just said. As my brain sorted it all out, I suddenly felt a surge of anger. "In other words, you want me as your mistress! I'm not good enough to marry, but I'll make you a fine whore, is that it?" I jerked out from under his hands. "Was that what you were doing all evening? Testing me out?!"

I whirled away from him and marched into the bathroom, bending quickly to retrieve my panties and put them on, blinded by tears. I heard him come to stand in the doorway. I brushed past him back to the bedroom where my clothes lay on the floor.

"Christine, please. You don't understand," he said in a stricken voice.

"I understand enough," I shot back, struggling to get my bra fastened and trying to get my feet into my shoes. "I won't be a concubine, Spock! I won't be another T'Qallia, plopping over onto my back in bed whenever you get the urge to fuck!"

I looked around for my dress and realized it near the door. I shoved past him and went to retrieve it, my vision so blurred with tears that I could barely see. I found it and hastily began to put it on, clumsily settling it into place.

Spock strode up behind me and, before I could react, he seized my upper arm and spun me to face him. " _Understand_ ," he demanded in a deep, rough voice and in the next instant his fingers had locked onto my face, instinctively moving onto the meld points of my temple and cheek.

His strong presence suddenly overpowered me, making me gasp and nearly fall. He held me steadily on my feet, still grasping my arm with his left hand, his right spread across my face. I cannot begin to describe what happened next. There were no coherent images, no replayed scenes from our past. There was only pure, unadulterated emotion and sensation, a maelstrom of swirling feelings that enveloped me and held me safe in a cocoon of love and desire. It reached into the very core of me and touched me with its devotion, its cherishing gentleness, its fire and strength. And I knew that all of it was Spock, stripped down to the bare essence of his soul.

I sank into his warmth and melted into him, becoming a part of him. I became the heart that beat within him, the music of his blood, the starlight reflected in his eyes. And once he gently began to draw his mind from mine, to separate us into coherent beings once more, I _did_ understand him, what he was asking of me. There was no conflict. The practice was as old as Vulcan memory, _coming down from the time of the Beginning_. His Vulcan spouse would be senior wife; I would be junior, but his favorite, his bonded consort.

I found myself held close against him, his arm around my back, supporting me, and his right hand just lifting from my face. He turned the gesture into a caress, stroking my hair and wiping away my tears, which flowed freely down my cheeks.

"I need you, Christine," he whispered, his lips hovering above mine. "I _love_ you. I will never be able to say that to my _aduna_. Please let me say it to my _t'hy'la_."

My control broke and I fell against him, burying my face in the soft fabric of his creamy robe. He simply held me until I managed to gain command of myself once more. "I do not promise you a decadent, lazy life," he murmured into my hair. "On the contrary, there will be times when it will be unbearably hard. There will be resentment that I have chosen you for my Beloved and you may even face hostility. And, should you bear my children, they will be deemed morganatic ... excluded from inheriting, although I will endow them with wealth and property from my family ties on Earth. Only my eldest son or daughter by my Wife will be considered the true heir of my House. It is the way things must be."

He clasped me tighter against him. "But you will always know that you come before all in my heart. I desire you above all things." He drew back and gazed down at me, solemnly wiping away the tears on my face. "Will you come, Christine? Will you be my Beloved?"

My head swirled with all the impressions and emotions that had flooded over me, with my conflicting feelings and thoughts. I envisioned a future if I _did_ go with him ... and a future if I _didn't_. I tried to weigh the consequences to unformed offspring, gauge cruelties, measure hopes.

It was too much. I stepped back from him and said, "I have to think about this, Spock. And I ... I _can't_ think right now."

He didn't answer me, but simply continued to look at me silently, knowing I was overcome by what he had asked. Numbly, I finished dressing and started for the door of the bedroom, my head swirling. "I'll ... I'll let you know..." was all I could say as I reached the door and opened it.

There I paused, something preventing me from walking through that portal and away from him. Something within me constrained that final move, that final act of separation. I had lost him once and miraculously found him, against all odds and reason. And the dream that had held me from the youth of our relationship had come to fruition in a way I could never have imagined.

Now he stood waiting, solid and real and offering me his heart. Offering me a life that was as strange and alien as any I could envision. I didn't have to take it. All I had to do was walk away. Step through the door and close it behind me. Go back to my life of routine and agendas and safety. Back to sleeping alone at night and eating breakfast alone in the morning and serving only as a companion to a man who employed me.

Would it be any different if I went with Spock? I asked myself. In harshest truth, I would be a glorified concubine, his bed partner but not his wife, his companion and lover, but not the legal half of a recognized union. Or would I? The confusing complexities of the relationship he had tried to show me spun through my brain, making sense, making no sense. There was great joy there, but also great sorrow. Great wealth, but also great privation. I would have him, but he would not _truly_ be mine.

I closed my eyes, my thoughts beginning to spin once again. I didn't know! I just didn't know!

But one thing did come through with ringing clarity. If I set myself in motion and went through that door, Spock would be lost to me forever. He would respect my decision and would not pursue me further. He would go home to Vulcan, to his political wife yet-to-be-chosen, to emotionless couplings with palace "companions", to a life of emotional sterility and control. He would never again lie with a woman who had loved him from the minute she'd set eyes on him, who would soothe his brow with kisses at the end of the day, or listen to his tales in the dark of night. All his warmth and humor and humanity would cease to be, all the love within him would die.

I turned and looked back at him standing where I had left him, a tall noble figure lit by firelight, his eyes still locked on me as he waited, neither hopeful nor despairing, careful not to lean too far either way. His was the face I had seen in my dreams, imagined close to mine, kissed a thousand times in my fantasies. His was the heart I had felt beating against mine, his the breath that had warmed my lips, his the arms that had held and protected me against the ravages of the world. And his was the soul that had melded with mine and left its imprint indelibly upon my very being.

I knew what I had to do, what I had no choice in doing. It would have been madness to pursue any course but the one yawning before me.

With a smile beginning to spread the corners of my lips, I closed the door behind me and walked back into the arms of the man I loved.

THE END


End file.
